familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Otsego County, Michigan
:Alternate use: There is also the city of Otsego in Allegan County. Otsego County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 23,301. The county seat is Gaylord6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,362 km² (526 sq mi). 1,333 km² (515 sq mi) of it is land and 30 km² (11 sq mi) of it (2.17%) is water. Major highways * I-75 * M-32 Adjacent counties *Cheboygan County (north) *Montmorency County (east) *Crawford County (south) *Antrim County (west) *Charlevoix County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 23,301 people, 8,995 households, and 6,539 families residing in the county. The population density was 17/km² (45/sq mi). There were 13,375 housing units at an average density of 10/km² (26/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.51% White, 0.18% Black or African American, 0.62% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.15% from other races, and 1.16% from two or more races. 0.75% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.8% spoke English and 1.3% Polish as their first language. There were 8,995 households out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.40% were married couples living together, 8.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.30% were non-families. 22.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 24.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,876, and the median income for a family was $46,628. Males had a median income of $34,413 versus $21,204 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,810. About 5.30% of families and 6.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.50% of those under age 18 and 7.10% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Otsego County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Kyle T. Legel * Sheriff: James McBride * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Susan I. DeFeyter * County Treasurer: Diann M. Axford * County Surveyor: Carl I. Robinson (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Bagley Township *Charlton Township *Chester Township *Corwith Township *Dover Township *Elmira Township *Gaylord, city *Hayes Township *Livingston Township *Otsego Lake Township *Vanderbilt, village External links *Otsego Community Connection Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Otsego County, Michigan